Starkid oneshots
by miss sunbeam
Summary: a starkid oneshot for my buddy adventure time idiota1


For adventure time idiota1

Hope you like it and if not, lie and say you like it anyway.

Lily was stretching, getting ready with some of her friends to go on stage and do a little performance at the second city up comedy club in Chicago.

It was going to be a mixture of comedy and dance with a lot of changes in style.

She put her dirty blonde hair in ponytail and walked a bit around backstage not knowing what else to do and also some of the Starkids, which she was a big fan of was making a small show and if she was lucky maybe she could catch a glimpse of them.

"Hey could someone give me a hand with these?" a desperate voice called. Lily turned to see a girl clearly carrying to many boxes for her size, two big ones, a quickly went over to help.

"Here I got it," Lily told the girl as she took a box of her hands.

"Oh my god thank you," the girl exclaimed happily.

"Not a problem, where do you need this?" Lily asked and looked at the girl who turned out to be Lauren Lopez. Trying not to loose her cool Lily took a deep breath and smiled politely although it might seem a little crocodile like.

"It's not very far, just over here," Lauren said smiling back and showed the way. Lily walked behind her feeling her breath get more difficult she would meet them!

Lauren put down her box with a loud bang right behind some of them that was standing with their backs turned.

"Lauren where have you been?" A guy asked Lily didn't see whom since she was putting down her box.

"I have picked up the boxes with no help from you Brian," Lauren shot back.

"See you found a pack mule to help," Jeff joked.

"No I found a nice person to help me since you are all good for nothing nobodies," Lauren said and stuck out her tongue at them she then turned to Lily.

"Hey thanks for the help," Lauren told her again.

"No problem, call if they leave you hanging again," Lily said with a smile shooting a short look at the group. Lauren laughed at her comment.

"I'll be sure of it," Lauren told her.

"HEY LILY WERE ON!" one of Lily's friends called.

"That's me see ya," Lily said and waved awkwardly. She had had the chance to talk to Brian Holden and didn't do it! What an idiot she was but what was she going to say to them? As if she would somehow make an impression. She didn't even look at him.

She argued with herself like this until she came on stage and the show began.

Back in the small Starkid group they were chatting.

"So you guys ready?" Brian asked.

"For the fourth time yes Brian, quit asking," Denise told him.

"He's just out of balance since for the first time the girl was looking at ME! Not him," Chris joked.

Brian just shook his head and laughed. While waiting for their turn to preform Brian, Jeff and Chris did sneak a peek onto the stage.

"Some good looking dancers," Jeff commented.

"With humor," Chris added.

Brian didn't really say anything, he just looked, they were watching from behind and the girls did look really good from behind, wait no bad Brian! Don't think that, focus on your own show, aw screw it there're hot.

"Some should we go back?" Jeff asked since it was close to being their turn.

"What? Oh yeah yeah, sure," Brian said and the group got ready.

The girls bowed and left the stage and went backstage to change. Since they were preforming they had permission to stay and watch the other shows. Lily changed her clothes. She was wearing a black superman t-shirt, faded worn jeans, low tops shoes and her favorite purple sock hat.

She watched the show and it was really good but what else can you expect from a Starkid group.

When the Starkids was finished Lily got ready to leave.

"Hey where's your bag?" one of her friends asked. Lily looked around and sure enough she had forgotten it.

"Backstage, thanks for reminding me," Lily told her friend and hurried backstage.

She looked around and around but had trouble finding it.

"Hey do you need any help?" Lauren asked as she walked up to her.

"Just looking for my bag no worries," Lily told her and then kicked herself, if a Starkid wants to help you say yes.

"No come on you helped me with my boxes and I'll help you find your bag," Lauren said. Lily explained how her bag looked and they both searched for it.

"Hey Lauren are you coming?" Brian asked walking over to the girls.

"I'm helping my new friend," Lauren told him.

"Really?" Brian asked and looked at Lily.

"Yes she lost her bag," Lauren explained.

"All my preforming stuff is in it and the girls wont be happy if I lose it," Lily said.

"Wait your that girl that helped with the boxes?" Brian asked confused,

"Yes, but my friends call me Lily," Lily told him trying to be funny.

"Nice shirt Lily," Brian told her and then turned to Lauren, "Listen we are going to this club afterwards you still coming?"

"Yes of course," Lauren told him.

"How about your new friend?" Brian asked and turned to Lily.

"If she wants I'll bring her along you can leave now Holden you service is no longer required," Lauren informed him and Brian left slightly chuckling.

"Hey is that your bag over there," Lauren exclaimed suddenly and pointed under a table.

"Yes thanks," Lily told her and took it.

"Hey do you want to come along with us?" Lauren asked her.

"Um I don't know I think my friends are waiting," Lily said sadly. She did really wanted to go.

"Bring them along as well, we have a shortage of girls," Lauren told her. Lily smiled and went to get her friends then they all went to the club.

Everyone was greeted with smiling faces. Everyone dances, laughed and talked together. It was absolutely perfect.

Brian had at some point sat down next to her and they talked about more things than Lily had ever dreamed about. Although the night have had too come to an end, which was very sad indeed.

They all walked out into the street and split into groups some walking one way, some another, some a third.

Lily was walking with Brian and Dan from the Starkids along with one of her own friends.

"You guys made a great show," Lily's friend told the guys.

"Thank you very much," Brian said.

"Lily was in stiches, but then I do think she is more a fan of you than any of the others," Lily's friend said and suddenly Lily felt herself blush.

"Is that so?" Brian asked.

"She's drunk;" Lily replied.

"Why do I never get fans," Dan asked.

"I'll be your fan," Lily's friend said laughing. Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Your right she's drunk," Brian told Lily.

"Yeah sorry if she gets a bit much." Lily told him.

"Nah I think it's all right," Brian smiled at her. Lily could almost feel her knees go week.

"You sure? We are going to preform before you the next long time and she's going to be like that pretty much the whole time," Lily told him, Brian chuckled at this.

"Well it'll be worth it, you guys did good on stage as well," Brian informed her.

Then they came to a crossroad the boys was going one-way the girls another.

"I'll see you guys," Lily's friend slurred and gave both guys a drunkenly hug.

"She's a lot nicer sober," Lily told them giving them a wave afraid to walk closer.

"Now come on, we don't bite," Dan said and she got a hug from both of them.

"See ya' soon super girl," Brian whispered to her in their hug.

"You bet, superman," Lily told him with the biggest smile on her lips.

Going home Lily's smile never faded and she looked forward to the other nights at the comedy club. What ever the future would bring she would be happy with it, if it went according to plan or not.


End file.
